


"oh what am I supposed to do without you?"

by shuttymcshutfuck



Series: Fictober 2020 :) [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, jupeter, very soft at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck
Summary: “Juno? Are you alright?” Nureyev. He sounded worried which didn’t surprise Juno but still made an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He didn’t need to remember the first time they were separated by a door.“M’fine Nureyev. Go back to bed.” As Juno spoke he could feel the strain on his throat and he wondered if he had been screaming or crying in his sleep.orJuno wakes up from a nightmare about Ben, thankfully Peter is there for him.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Fictober 2020 :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949683
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	"oh what am I supposed to do without you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic for fictober 2020! I'm planning on doing different fandoms but I'm not sure if I'll get all the days done, we shall find out together. Anyway, if there's anything you think should be tagged let me know and I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> prompt: "No, come back!"  
> title from: Mr Loverman by Ricky Montgomery

“No, come back!”

Juno woke with a start. Another nightmare. It wasn't that he’d never had one before but that familiar fear and loss he felt ache in his chest never got easier. He can still see Ben laying on the floor of their childhood bedroom, shirt covered in the same blood that covered Juno. He could still feel the warmth of the blood on his hands so he ran to the bathroom and started scrubbing. In reality, he knew that there wasn’t anything on his hands but in his head all he could see was Ben. He scrubbed until his hands were raw and he could feel the exhaustion wash over him, the adrenalin slowly fading. The side of the bath was cool against his skin as he sat on the floor.

“Juno? Are you alright?” Nureyev. He sounded worried which didn’t surprise Juno but still made an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He didn’t need to remember the first time they were separated by a door. 

“M’fine Nureyev. Go back to bed.” As Juno spoke he could feel the strain on his throat and he wondered if he had been screaming or crying in his sleep. 

“You don’t sound it. What’s wrong, Darling?” The sheer tenderness in Nureyev's voice cracked Juno’s shell just long enough for a sob to escape his throat. “That’s it, I’m coming in.” Juno stared up at Peter through the tears in his eyes.

“Peter,” Juno breathed out.

“Can I touch you?” At that Juno just nodded and within less than a second Juno felt Peter’s arms wrap around him, pulling him into Peter’s chest. “What happened, my love?”

“Just- Ben and I- I tried to save h-him I sw-swear,” Juno could barely choke out the words.

“It’s okay Juno, just breathe with me. I’ve got you, you’ll be alright.” Juno could feel Peter’s chest move as he breathed slowly and tried to match it. After a while of sitting there as Peter rocked them back and forward, Juno finally felt like his chest wasn’t caving in anymore.

“Nureyev?” He looked up at Peter's face, watching his eyes slowly drift shut and open again as if he was forcing himself awake.

“Hmm?” 

“Let’s head to bed.” Juno slowly untangled himself from Peter and stood, holding out a hand to help Peter up. Once they were in bed Juno curled up against Peter again and it wasn’t long until he felt himself drift off.

~~

Juno could hear the artificial rain beat down on his window as he slowly came too. As he started to shuffle around a bit he noticed he was alone in his bed. He threw on the closest jumper and stumbled through to the living room. 

“Morning, my dear. How’re feeling?” Nureyev was sitting on the sofa reading a book Juno hadn’t seen before, Peter was a fast reader after all so Juno wasn’t surprised to see he was already a third of the way through it. Juno grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee and sugar then wandered over to him.

“Better, thanks.” He lay down with his head in Peter’s lap, watching him carefully. There was something in Peter’s eyes that always made Juno’s heart light up. “What are you reading?” Juno shut his eyes as Peter explained the plot of the book so far.

“Would you read to me?” Juno was still trying hard to just be in the moment but right then he could feel himself becoming attached to his surroundings. He didn’t want anything to change. If only they could stay in this bubble forever. 

“I’d like nothing more.” As Peter read aloud to him, Juno felt Peter’s spare hand start to play with his hair and soon enough he was out for the count again.


End file.
